


Your Rabbit

by liviie



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Darkness, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: Andrew needs Neil to stay, Neil needs to run.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Your Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH this is kind of crack. I got sad, I wrote, this happened.

Andrew sat alone in his dark room. A faint glow from the street lamps illuminated the smallest bit of the carpet below him, but left the walls untouched. Something in him screamed "dangerous" at the sight of it, but like most things: Andrew ignored it. 

It was almost amusing to be so terrified of the darkness outside. If he wasn't the one with this… fear, Andrew would make fun of it. He'd be annoyed more than anything about it. But Andrew _is_ the one afraid. Has been his whole life. 

So when the light was obscured by a shadow, every piece of Andrew froze. He was reminded of black boots under his door, waiting for the right moment to come in. Andrew remembered Tilda, banging on Aaron and his shared room door because "someone stole her goddamn money." (And Andrew had never seen the cash, but somehow went to school with bruises anyway.) (And Aaron was high in math class even though Andrew stole all his drugs.) 

The light was dangerous because, when it was gone: Andrew wanted it back. 

"Drew?" 

And who knew a voice could save you? Because when Andrew heard that soft word, he almost cried. That voice, that has been through so much pain yet still stood strong. Neil's voice with that stupid accent. 

"Neil," Andrew got out of his bed and rolled open his window, partially forgetting the outside. Forgetting everything because… well Neil was there. And Neil would protect him even when Andrew couldn't. 

"Hey, hold on. Go back to bed," Neil turned Andrew around as gently as he could then climbed into the room. It always went like this: Andrew would worry. He'd start thinking and soon, he'd beg to stop. And somehow, Neil heard him, and he'd come over. Neil would climb through Andrew's window and turn on the lights and ask him "yes or no?" Or Neil would simply just sit there until Andrew was himself again. 

Then, he'd go. And in the daylight, when Andrew had plenty of light to see, Neil would smile and wave, then pretend nothing happened. 

So, Andrew sat in his now bright bedroom, wedged between the wall and Neil. The darkness sat in the corners of the room, where the lamp could not reach. Andrew looked at it, and felt a strange urge to laugh. 

"You alright?" 

"When am I not, Neil?" 

Neil rolled his eyes and grabbed Andrew's laptop, "Would you like me to bring out a list?" 

"You're the one with the problems." 

Neil tsked before searching "Exy plays" into the search bar. That too, was a common thing to happen while Neil was in the vicinity: Exy. 

"I am not listening to Kevin Day teach us how to play Exy, he already does that enough." 

"Oh, and what would you like to listen to?" 

Andrew pulled the comforter over his shoulder, "Nothing. Can we sleep?" 

"You know I can't spend the night over here." 

He knew full well that Neil couldn't spend the night, but Andrew figured one day Neil would forget and he'd get a full night with the man. 

"It would be nice." 

Neil looked down at Andrew's snuggled form and smiled softly, "It would." 

"Someday." 

"Someday." 

If Andrew had listened, he would've heard the pain in Neil's voice as he said the words. The almost apology muttered as Andrew closed his eyes. 

But Andrew was already gone. His sleep was taking him away. 

He vividly remembers waking up that night as Neil slipped out of bed. He remembers the sound of the window closing after Neil. The absence of another person's breath. 

Andrew remembers the silence between Neil leaving and him falling asleep again. 

And in the morning, once he got to school and there was no greeting smile, no polite ignorance. When Andrew went to English to find the seat next to him gone, he knew without a doubt the boy wasn't coming back. 

That night, when the darkness was too dark and Andrew waited for the light to come, it did. In the form of a small bracelet under his pillow. Next to it, lay a note. 

_Press me when you miss me :) -Your Rabbit_

__The bracelet flashed a small green light again. And again. And again._ _

__And Andrew almost felt alright._ _

__"Idiot," He muttered before pressing the little bracelet's glass screen._ _

__A few minutes passed before a small heart emoji blinked back at him._ _


End file.
